Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park
Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Industrialist John Hammond, head of bioengineering company InGen, creates a theme park called Jurassic Park featuring cloned dinosaurs and prehistoric plants, on the Costa Ricanisland of Isla Nublar. Following an accident at the site, lawyer Donald Gennaro, representing his investors, orders he gets experts to certify his park is safe. Hammond takes a group consisting of Gennaro, mathematician and chaos theorist Ian Malcolm, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, his old friend Professor Tinkerputt and the rest of our heroes (After they've just returned to farther after the events of Return of the Jedi) to see the park he has created, all of whom are shocked to see living dinosaurs upon arriving. Hammond reveals that InGen created the dinosaurs through cloning - the process used preserved DNA in amber, with DNA from frogs used to fill in missing genomes. When Hammond points out breeding is prevented by having all dinosaurs genetically engineered as females, Malcolm theorizes that nature will overcome this obstacle in time. Hammond arranges for the group, joined by his grandchildren Tim and Lex, to take a tour of the island, while he oversees things with his chief engineer Ray Arnold, and lead computer programmer Dennis Nedry. However, the tour is cut short after being a failure, as a tropical storm approaches the island; while Sattler stays to help treat a sick Triceratops, the rest head back for the center. With most of the park's employees having left for the mainland, Nedry begins sabotaging the park's security systems, having been approached by a representative of a rival corporation to steal fertilized dinosaur embryos for them. As the storm hits, the power goes out, causing the dinosaurs to escape, while stranding the tour vehicles near the pen of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur soon attacks the vehicles, devouring Gennaro, injuring Malcolm, and forcing Grant, Tim, Lex, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Kipper, and his friends into the park's dinosaur reserves. Sattler, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune joining the park's game warden Robert Muldoon, attempt to rescue them, but are forced to bring Malcolm back when the Tyrannosaurus pursues them. Nedry, having acquired the embryos, attempts to reach the island's dock, but loses his way in the storm, becomes stranded, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. After the storm passes the following morning, Grant comes across broken egg shells with the children and realizes the dinosaurs were given the DNA of Common reed frogs who can overcome a single-sex environment, thus proving Malcolm right that breeding control methods would fail. The group soon proceed to return to the visitor center. Meanwhile, Arnold decides to reboot the park's systems to undo Nedry's damage, heading to a maintenance shed to complete the process while the others at the center take shelter in an emergency bunker. When Arnold fails to return, Sattler, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Hamtaro, Brian, and Muldoon head for the shed, and discover that the shutdown has freed the Velociraptors. Muldoon opts to distract them and is subsequently killed in the process, while Sattler, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Hamtaro, and Brian reach the shed and complete the reboot, before being forced to flee after finding Arnold was killed by the freed dinosaurs. Grant, Tim, Lex, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Kipper, and his friends manage to reach the center, following a mishap at the park's perimeter fence, and reunite with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Hamtaro, and Brian. With the park falling into chaos, the group find themselves being pursued by the Velociraptors across the center, but manage to escape from them when the Tyrannosaurus arrives through a hole in the wall of the building's main hall, and subsequently kills both Velociraptors. Picked up by Hammond, transporting Malcolm and the rest of the heroes after calling for help, Grant announces he will not endorse the park, much to Hammond's understanding. The group swiftly reach a helicopter sent out to rescue them and flee the island, whereupon the group watch the island disappear as they head for the mainland. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *It's revealed that John Hammond was old friends with Professor Tinkerputt. *In this film, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Kipper, and his friends are trapped in the Dinosaur park with Grant, Lex, and Tim while the rest of the others will stay with Hammond, Sattler, Muldoon, and Malcolm to try to restore the park and save their friends. *The storyline continues in Thomas the Tank Engine visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Scenes *Opening scene *The dinosuar dig *Nedry's proposition *Flight/welcome to Jurassic Park *The DNA Lab/The Velociraptor *Meeting Tim and Lex *The tour begins *Shut down *T-Rex breakout *Nedry and the Dilophosaurus *Rescuing Tim *Ellie, Muldoon, Amara, and Michelle find Malcolm *The T-Rex Pursuit/in the trees *Back at the lab *The next morning/the nest *Shutting down the system/Gallimimus stampede *Back with the others/running to the powerhouse *Climbing over the fence/Velociraptor encounter!/Muldoon's death *Returning to the lab/Raptors in the kitchen *The Park comes back to life/escaping the Raptors/Ending Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Thomas' Adventures Series